No Chances Given
by YeshuaFreak
Summary: Nuka was always unwanted, unloved, pushed aside so his younger brother could receive the glory and power that came with being the Chosen One. He wanted to prove himself, but how can one accomplish such a goal when they were never given the chance?


Prologue

"Jealousy is the cousin of greed. We seem to focus on what we want and lose sight of what we really need. - Unknown

The sun was just beginning to rise over the savannah as a dark gray lion crept through the grasslands, his paws barely making a sound. His pridesisters moved along side him as they, too, padded stealthly through the unfarmiliar territory. The lion chuckled softly to himself as his amber eyes surveyed the blackened and burned ground, the surviving tendrils of grass poking out among the ashes only to be trampled under his large paws. It had been his doing, along with another member of his pride, that caused the fire and this damaged land around him was the result. Only a few sun rises ago this area had been teeming with life, but now, there was nothing and it made his heart swell with pride at the sight of it all.

He turned his gaze away from the burned land and shifted his focus to the front of the group, his eyes landing on the tan, scarred form of the lioness at the head.

Zira.

The lioness was his mother and the leader of their small, malnourished pride. Ever since their banishment from Priderock, she had been the driving force that had kept them together. Nuka was just a cub then, but he had heard the story multiple times.

Simba, the Usurper, had returned, mercilessly killing the current King, Scar, and exiled Scar's followers to the Outlands. Once they had reached the Outlands, a barren landscape near the boundary of the Pridelands, Zira began to plot her revenge. She increased the lionesses training and spent all of her time with Kovu, Nuka's adopted brother, training him to become a cold-blooded killer, but Nuka knew the truth. Kovu didn't have what it would take to overthrow, and ultimately kill Simba. Of course Nuka had tried telling his mother, but nothing could be said to sway her opinions on the mighty Kovu. It made him sick just thinking about it.

He grimaced at the thought of his brother, in all his prophesed glory, and the increase in his ego should their mission become a success. No doubt the pride would rejoice and sing praises to their Kovu, and once again Nuka would pushed aside, unwanted and ultimately unloved.

 _Would it really be that hard to say one little thank you for everything I've done? Just one?_ he thought bitterly to himself, ignoring the obvious answer that remained at the back of his mind.

"Nuka, are you alright? You're pulling some strange faces."

Nuka tore his gaze away from his mother and slid to focus on a dark peach lioness as she picked her way through the debris to walk beside him.

"What do you want Vitani? Shouldn''t you be gushing over the Chosen One with Ballari?" Nuka replied cooly.

"No, I shouldn't." She scolded, taken aback by her brother's harsh tone. "And neither is Ballari. Or the other's for that matter."

He could sense his words were beginning to aggrivate his younger sibling, but as far as he was concerned she deserved a good tongue-lashing.

"Could've fooled me." Nuka sneered.

"What is the matter with you?" Vitani whispered harshly in an attempt to curb her rising anger. "You've been acting this way ever since Kovu was accepted into Simba's Pride. I know you're jealous, but-"

"Jealous?" Nuka retorted. "You think I'm jealous of that meat-head?"

"Yes I think you're jealous," Vitani exclaimed. "For goodness-sake, the whole Pride knows you're jealous, but you've got to get over it." She continued as Nuka looked away. "We've got a mission to do and if you screw it up because of your personal issues, mother will _never_ forgive you. And I won't either."

Seeing as Nuka was going to remain silent, Vitani snorted and bounded on ahead, leaving Nuka to take in everything she had said.

Nuka stared at his paws as he moved, his steps a little heavier and his claws digging further and further into the dirt. He wouldn't mess up the mission just because of some silly bought of jealousy. No, he was better than that. Kovu had misguided his mother's faith in the older son once before, but this time Nuka would be returning the favor.

 _I'll be waiting Kovu. And when you make a mistake, no matter how small, I'll be there to show them all the traitor you have become._


End file.
